The present invention relates to clock mechanism, more particularly to a clock mechanism having a ting actuating device which can mechanically actuate different kind of musical sounding device for amusing the user.
Prior art electronic clock usually has an electronically synthetic hourly tining device composed of an electrical circuit having progressive counter therein. The electrical circuit is connected at two ends to an actuating device of the clock mechanism. So that the hourly tining device will be actuated to timely release the ting to show certain hours. However, when the hourly tining device is adapted to the prior art electronic clock, the clock cannot vary the musical sound and thus is monotonous.